


A State of Undress

by ItMakesSenseInContext



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMakesSenseInContext/pseuds/ItMakesSenseInContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker finds Wash in a rather compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A State of Undress

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Tumblr prompt from Rashasher.

“Hey Wash, Waaasssh where are you Wash? I need some shit Wash! Jeeze usually you come running the second I start yelling!” 

Wash held his breath as Tucker walked around the base around the base. No. There was no way he was getting involved with whatever Tucker wanted. This was the first time he’d gotten away from everyone in a week. There was no way he was givving that up for - 

“Wash where the fuck is the repair kit? I broke my helmet radio, Dude where the fuck are you? You know where everything is.” Wash could hear Tucker walking past Wash’s room in the base. “Fuck it, I’ll go look elswhere

Wash let out a breath as Tucker’s voice trailed off. Last thing he needed was Tucker finding him, here, in this situation. Now if he could just get back to - 

“Hey Wash are you in here, have you seen the . . ? Oh.” Tucker barged the door of wash’s room. “Well that explains a lot.”

“Tucker what the fuck are you doing?” Wash scrambled to grab his pants. “Stop staring.”

“Hey you’ve seen mine.” Tuckers eyes didn’t leave Wash’s crotch even though Wash had managed to wrestle his pants on.

“Because you’re a fucking exhibitionist who sleeps naked and won’t put on pants when he gets up to get water in the middle of the night.”

“And you’re an insomniac who spends way to much time drinking coffee at midnight. Have you seen the repair kit?”

“Caboose had it. Something about a freckles whatever the fuck that means. Do you need some help fixing your helmet?”

“No do you need some help with that erection?”

“Leave.”

“Are you sure cause I have been told that I am an excellent -”

“Get the fuck out of my room Tucker.”

“Your loss Wash.”

Tucker turned and left, closing the door behind him. Wash flopped back on his bed, mind reeling.  _‘You know I have been told that I am an excellent -’ No, do not think of that. Do not think of Tucker. Do not think of his dick. Do not -_

With a groan Wash dragged himself of his bed. “I need a cold shower.” He muttered under his breath.


End file.
